Arbiter's Partner
by Wolf's Flame
Summary: This is not natural' Erica thought, 'I'm a human and he's a Elite, but I can't deny the truth, could I possibly love him.' Story rated for violence, and sexual references, I suck at summaries, first Halo fanfic, please R&R, and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Halo- Prologue- Return of Arbiter  
Arbiter's Partner- Romance/Adventure- Started: 11/15/08  
Edited and Previewed- Finished: 11/16/08

_**(In Earth's orbit)**_

"Arbiter, are you sure you want to continue to Earth." a pilot Elite looked at an armor Elite sitting in the passenger seat,

"I have already made up my mind." Arbiter looked at the pilot, who gave him a questioning look,

"You want to live on Earth along side the humans, but what about the others?" Arbiter looked at the Elite pilot with a death glance, as they entered the Earth's atmosphere, Arbiter pulled out a helmet and slipped it on, afterwards he leaned against the back of his chair and his four mandibles stretched out in a yawn,

"How long will it be?" Arbiter asked as he put his hands behind his head,

"Give it another hour." the pilot said while looking out the wired window.

_**(On Earth, an hour later)**_

Spartan 117 was walking beside a base in the middle of a country side field, in his holster was a Magnum pistol, and that was all he was equip with, as he took a step to the front door he heard a sound that sounded similar to a sonic boom, as he looked up he drew the pistol and held it in both hands ready for action, as he looked up he saw a fireball, it passed the roof of the base and flew a yard from 117's position, soon he found himself running toward it's position.

"Master Chief, what was that?" a Marine looked from the steps of the base at the metal body human.

Master Chief moved closer to the crater and looked in it, he saw a ship, it looked Covenant, the ship was about as tall as two adult humans and was as wide as four humans, before he knew it, the door slid open and two Elites stepped out, one Spartan 117 recognized right away, the other he did not,

"Arbiter." Master spoke while holstering his weapon,

"Master Chief." Arbiter spoke with a respectful huff.

Master Chief looked back and saw the Marine running towards him with his battle rifle equip,

"It's alright marine; it's just an old friend." Master Chief spoke with a wave of his hand, as he looked back at the crater, Arbiter had already made his way to the top and was face to face with the Spartan,

"So how long's it been, Spartan, a human year?" Arbiter crossed his hands behind his back,

"How long's it been in the alien world, two?" Master Chief smiled under his helmet,

"Three, actually, so I take it three months here." the Elite chuckled and looked at the pilot Elite who nodded and went to flip the ship back to launch position, for something that looked heavy, its looks really could deceive you, soon the pilot was in the flipped spacecraft and had taken off,

"So I take it your staying for awhile?" Master Chief watched as the ship disappeared in the dark night,

"Actually, for the rest of my years to come." Arbiter said doing the same, the Spartan smiled and looked at the Marine,

"Tell our friends, we have a new member, an unusual member." the Marine nodded and ran back to the base, followed by Master Chief and Arbiter who walked side-by-side conversing about their lives so far, Spartan 117 chuckled,

"You know, it feels only yesterday you left and I called you nothing but the name of your species." Master Chief looked at Arbiter who crossed his arms and gave a another respectful huff,

"Same here." Arbiter felt himself smile at the Spartan as they both walked into the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Halo- Chapter 1- The Brute's Diabolical Plot  
Arbiter's Partner- Romance/Adventure- Started: 11/16/08  
Previewed and Edited- Finished: 11/17/08

_**A/N: Okay well, here's the next chapter in this fanfiction, okay, I'm going to come out clean, I've only played the first and second Halo, I don't have an Xbox 360 yet so I don't know many things about the last installment to the Halo trilogy, so please bear with me, all I know is that Arbiter works with Spartan 117 and doesn't die in the last game, so sorry if my details are off. Okay glad I could get that off my chest, let's move along. MOVE IT MARINES!**_

_**(Half way from Earth's atmosphere)**_

The pilot Elite was half away from Earth's atmosphere from dropping off the Arbiter with the humans, as he flew he put his ear radio on his lap after acknowledging Arbiter's departure to the main ship, as he looked though the wire window he saw a ship, though it wasn't his main ship, it was a Covenant Phantom! The pilot was about to evade, but it was too late, soon the Elite's ship was blown to metal pieces from the drop ship's gun blast.

_**(On Earth)**_

All the Marines were nervous seeing an Elite in their presence, each one had a weapon in their hands waiting for an attack from the alien. As Master Chief made his way to Miranda Keyes, Captain Keyes' daughter, he saluted, Arbiter, wanting to seem polite, followed suit, Miranda smiled and saluted in return, was she put her hand down she looked at Arbiter and held out a hand,

"Arbiter, welcome to the Reach Countryside Base, sorry if all this "staring" makes you nervous, you like any other, are welcome as our fellow teammate."

Arbiter smiled and shook Miranda's hand,

"Thank you, and the staring is not the problem, it's their nervousness around me that makes me nervous, are you certain they're not going to blow my head off?"

Miranda smiled,

"I'm sorry, we have to be very careful with the brigade here, we can't have any un-trustworthy friends."

"I know how that feels."

was Arbiter's only reply,

"Well I'll be. Arbiter."

Arbiter looked around to the owner of the voice, which was non other than the first human he ever made an alliance with between him and the humans, Sergeant Johnson.

"Sergeant Johnson, been awhile."

Arbiter shook the black man's hand, who put a hand on his shoulder,

"Yes it has, never thought to see you again, in town on vacation?"

Johnson pulled out the cigar he was smoking, blew a cloud of smoke from his mouth and returned it to his lips; Arbiter looked at the man,

"Something like that, I just thought that Earth was a very beautiful planet so I decided to live here among the humans."

Johnson coughed causing the cigar to fall from his mouth; the Marines all gave shocked glances to each other.

"Say what?" Johnson finally spoke in between coughs.

Arbiter looked at Miranda who was still standing her ground with her hands crossed behind her back, her and Master Chief showed no sign of surprise,

"I take it you knew this from the start?"

Arbiter crossed his arms as Miranda nodded in approvement,

"Master Chief, would you kindly show Arbiter to his room."

117 nodded and moved his hand in a motion silently beckoning Arbiter to follow.

_**(In Earth's orbit, Covenant Phantom)**_

"Captain, we are approaching the target."

A Grunt dressed in armor, looked up at a Brute sitting in the middle of the bridge room,

"Thank you, Lieutenant, as you were."

the Grunt turned and walked back to the front control panel,

"Prepare for landing."

the Brute said with a commanding bark. He watched as the group of Jackals and Grunts hurried around the room messing with the control panels, he pressed a button and a jar appeared on his left chair arm, as he picked it up, the specimen clawed at the inside side of the jar, the Brute chuckled,

"Soon my little pet, soon you will be free to feast upon the humans of the pathetic city the humans reside in, this, "Reach"."

The Brute sat the jar down as the specimen still clawed with its multiple arms, the Brute just laughed at the jellyfish looking specimen, and soon, the jar holding the Flood specimen was sucked back into the holding chamber in the Brute's chair.

_**(On Earth, 5**__**th**__**Floor of the Reach Base)**_

Master Chief walked beside Arbiter.

"This is your room, 517. Johnson says that it was never used so it doesn't have anything else but a bed, so I hope it comes to your liking, and unlike the Marines, who share a room with a partner, you'll have this one all to yourself, and if you need anything, I'll be four floors down in room 117."

Arbiter looked around,

"So this used to be a hotel owned by Johnson's father, hard to believe that when you look outside and in the lobby. I'm sure it will come to my liking, thank you."

Spartan 117 nodded,

"And due to your long journey, Miranda would like you to be rested enough to start your first patrol tomorrow, so you are free to stay in here and sleep."

Arbiter nodded and was about to speak when the alarm went off and Master Chief's radio blared with Miranda's voice,

"_Master Chief, get down here, we got a breach in Reach's central area, it's Covenant, a Phantom!"_

117 nodded at himself and looked at Arbiter who had replaced his helmet back on his head,

"Let's go, I'm not going to stick around here, I haven't seen a fight in three alien years, I need a weapon."

Master Chief nodded towards him and ran off with Arbiter following,

"Hope you're energized enough."

Arbiter smiled and they both continued down to the lobby, not knowing what they were getting themselves into.


End file.
